tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Splinter
Splinter is both the adoptive father and sensei of all four of the Turtles. He is wise, mature and highly trained in the art of Ninjutsu. Bio "For many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the ways of Ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst that the world has to offer - hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough." ''- Splinter''' Description Master Splinter is the teacher and adoptive father of the Ninja Turtles. He has trained the Turtles in the art of Ninjitsu, but they are not ninja masters yet. Splinter is mature, serious, and protective. He fights with various ninja weapons and fights with many ninja skills. Any villain wishing to harm his sons will have to go through him first. Appearance As a human, Splinter was tall, lean and muscular, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He wore a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in Japan. During the time that he resided in America, he wore a whitish blue polo shirt, along with brown pants. Before his mutation, his true name was Hamato Yoshi. As a mutant rodent, he has black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose. He still wears the red kimoto that he wore in Japan. Unlike all of his past incarnations, Splinter is taller than each of the Turtles. Personality Splinter is many things to the Turtles – A wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. He is determined to train and protect his newer family at all costs. The fact that he has gone through decades of ninja training does not only mean that he is always fierce when he fights, but that he's also remarkably in tune with the universe. Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons venture up to the surface; as seen in MANY episodes. At certain times, he may use harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson, as seen in "The Pulverizer Returns!", in which he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside of their typical environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what is best for his sons, and will do anything that he can to protect them from harm's way. Splinter seems to dislike anyone that lays a hand on the Turtles. This is emphasized in "It Came from the Depths", as he battled Leatherhead due to this. His absolute worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder, as seen in "Panic in the Sewers." His fear of losing the Turtles to the Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does eventually apologize for it. It could be very possible that Splinter fears the fact that the Turtles will leave him someday, as this was one of the notions that the Rat King (in "I, Monster") used against him in an attempt to control his mind. Skills and Powers As a master of Ninjitsu, Splinter is knowledgeable, speedy, and has surprising strength. He can take down larger opponents without a whole lot of effort, as demonstrated in "It Came from the Depths." His strength was shown that he able to slap with hand against Dogpound toss in the air by a back flap and use his anger to take off the heavy pillars of his back for Leo and Leatherhead for revenge. For his intelligence shows amazing wisdom to give to anyone as for his fighting intelgiance that he can ways for his sons to escape when being hold tight they can't escape from their enemy's by making then loose focus as shown that he was able to escape the strength of Ralph by licking him. He can also easily detect when an enemy is coming. This is either do to excellent hearing that he got when he mutated or his "ballanced mind" but this type of power or ability when he was human couldn't hear the noise that April was hearing. Similarly to April, he appears to possess a rare sensitivity gift. He has special skill that is powerful but could be even stronger for being a mutant to use his fingers to push away his enemy's. Splinter is skilled with the usage of many weapons as well showing he able to adept of all weapons that he can find that is around even a magazine. It is revealed in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2" that, thanks to his rat form, he has alot of abilities that ordinary rats possess - namely running on all fours and a bite force that is powerful enough to break some forms of metal like Shredder weapon if sword. His speed was able to get behind Dogpund. As rat he might have the rat ability of nightvision. His stealth is very well combination of his speed to get pass his enemy's like Dogpound. He can even jump very well to Shredder window. His endurable and stamina are great for being mutant of age 55 he seems to be very well to fight. That shows that he is high enough to take attacks from Shredder as he was able to go toe to toe with him. As shown he was able fight against Foot Ninjas, Fishface, and Dogpound before fighting off the Shredder. As shown that he took the heavy pillars that's fall on him during the fight with Shredder and still fought against his opponent well. History Master Splinter was once a human master of Ninjutsu named Hamato Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in Martial Arts, but also for the love of a beautiful woman named Tang Shen. She eventually chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his Tang Shen Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. During this time Saki learned of his true heritage and rebuilt the foot clan. One night, he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight, a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife perished somewhere in the flames. He never knew the fate of his baby daughter Miwa. Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of loneliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley, causing the villains to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back, but accidentally broke a canister of Mutagen they were holding in the process, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted these turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since. He started training them in his Ninjutsu techniques because he knew that, one day, his sons would want to explore the surface, but he knew it would also be dangerous. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of painters and sculptors from a book of Renaissance Art that he found in a storm drain. Interactions With Other Characters See: 'Master Splinter (Relationships) ' Trivia *Splinter's name is a spoof on the Marvel Comics character Daredevil. Matt Murdock, after being blinded by spilled radioactive waste, is trained in martial arts by a master call The Stick. "Splinter" is a spoof from this name. *Splinter is much larger and robust than previous incarnations. *He happens to have High Olympic strength. *His main pillars of ninjistu are spirit and wisdom. *So far, Splinter has appeared and been mentioned in every episode of the series except for: 'Coackroach Terminator, Parasitica, The Kraang Conspiracy and Newtrailized!. *He likes a good maze (most likely because he is a rat). *Splinter can't help but some-what chuckle when he manages to teach his sons a valuable lesson in the hard way, as seen in Monkey Brains, Rise Of The Turtles and I, Monster. *It seems as though this incarnation of Splinter has more of a parental side; while his previous incarnations still acted like a father towards the turtles, this version of Splinter displays him acting like a true parent, as seen in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman, wherein he grounds the Turtles. *He has told Leonardo that Karai was his daughter Miwa first, before telling the others by Leo's suggestion. *In The Mutation Situation, he reveals that he disliked cats. *In Wormquake!, he has a phone that looks like cheese, which is possibly made by Donatello. *In Tale in the Sewer from Nick.com, he dressed up as The Tengu. *Much like his 1987 incarnation, Splinter was a human before mutating. * His human form is possibly inspired by the actor and Martial Artist Sonny Chiba. *He is a man/rat full of wisdom. *Despite his dislike of cats, he seems fine with the idea of Mikey keeping ice cream kitty as a pet. This may be because this cat is not a threat to him since he is now mostly made of ice cream or because it is important to Mikey. * In Vengeance is Mine, Splinter hugs Karai/Miwa for the very first time in years. * Splinter loves cheese when it is frozen, calling it a 'cheesicle'. * Though the turtles are getting older and mature, Splinter is still the strict and doting father as always and can humiliate the boys whenever he feels like it. *Even as a Rat, he let Mikey keep Ice Cream Kitty. Everytime he goes to the Freezer, she gives him a Cheesicle. *In The Invasion, after thrown into a drain pipe by Shredder, Splinter was saved by Karai. It is still unsure if Splinter is alive or not. *Splinter will return in Season 3. **Splinter will team up with Leatherhead and Karai. **Splinter will meet Kraang Prime and fight her for the first time. **Splinter will confront Shredder for the fifth time. **Splinter will confront Tiger Claw for the second time. Quotes *"The choice of leader is a very important decision. I will meditate on this." *Closes door* *two second pause* *Opens door* "It's Leonardo." *(To the turtles after allowing them to go to the surface) "Make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms up there are filthy." Turtles: *embarassed* "Sensei!" *"Spike. Chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story." *"Seek victory, not fairness." *"I hope you learn that truth, isn't the only thing that hurts." *"I'm not one of your rats to control!" *"That was the choice I made...What choice will you make?" (to Raphael) *"Yes....and no." *"But first... RANDORI!" *"Oh, I did not realize he said mean things. Of course, you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission!" *"No training for today...unless Michelangelo throws that balloon." *(When asked if Leatherhead should be chained up) "Of course! I am compassionate...not insane. *" You made a wise decision Michelangelo."( other turtles look with question) " I know; I never thought I'd hear myself say that either." *" You are ninjas. You work in the shadows -- in secret. This becomes difficult if there is proof of your existence in high definition!" *"What you know is dangerous to your enemy; what you think ''you know is dangerous to ''you." *"I fear we are celebrating too soon." *Splinter (After April asks about a weapon): "April, you posses the kunoichi's most powerful weapon: the mind." (April asks if Splinter has seen someone beat up a person with their mind.) Splinter:"True. Let's find you a weapon." *"No -- I am a man! I am Hamato Yoshi!" *''"Yame!'' *At the end of training*" *''"Hajime! *''At the beginning of training*" *"You are brilliant Donatello, but you tend to over think things too much." *"Very good, April." *Splinter: "How many times have I told you NOT 'to skateboard in the ''lair?" Mikey: "None, Sensei." Splinter: "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL YOU!" *"I like a good maze." *(About the Pulverizer) "He has no business learning our art. He is....a doofus." *(To Leonardo) "Remember, my son, everything that you know I have shown you, but I have not shown you everything I know." *"(To Leatherhead) "STOP! MOVE AWAY FROM MY SONS!" *"Raphael! There is not a monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." (Looks at Leatherhead) "My mistake." *(When he allows the Turtles to go to the surface) "Don't talk to strangers!" *(As Donnie works on figuring out the symbol) "Oh, the Olympics??" *"We are at war." *(After Donnie would ask what Splinter would do in a move) "I don't know." *"Yes well...Michelangelo has his challenges as well." *''"The first rule of the Ninja is to do no harm...''Unless you need to do harm, then do ''LOTS '''of harm." *"Welcome home, my sons." *"You are all grounded for a week!" *"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!" *(After he licks Raphael, and finishes his lesson) "You'll need to take a bath." *(After Leo asks if Splinter's not mad.) "Who said I'm not mad?" *injures Leo's foot with his cane* *"Eveything I knew is gone; my wife, my daughter, my clan, even my humanity. You four are all I have left." *"My place...(Breaks free of Falco's control)...is with my sons!" *"Very good, April. Again." *"Hand over your weapons...NOW!" *"Do you think Timothy is happy with his new state of being?" *"Miwa would have been about your age now. I would have like to think she would have turned out as you April have, my child." *"Rest? The Shredder will not rest....Until you are all dead!" *"Yes (to Mikey)...Don't interrupt!" *"For a ninja, ''anything can be a weapon." *(to the Turtles; under the control of the Rat King) "You waste your words. This is where I belong, with my brothers." *"Michelangelo said you wanted to see me?" *(to April) "I do not have to explain myself to a child." *(After Shredder told him that he took his daughter) "No, it can not be." *(After Shredder told him what he had done with April) "You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" *"Look closely at this face, Shredder...FOR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE!" *(After Shredder tells him that he took Tang Shen from him) "SHE WAS NEVER YOURS!" *"I don't want to say I was right, but I was right." *"I'd say the 'or something' part is the most accurate." *"Ugh, need ice, for my head, and possibly, a cheesesicle." *"Goodbye, my king." (after defeating the Rat King) *"Now - let´s see if a cat always lands on it's feet." (After defeating Tiger Claw) * "Perhaps one day she will believe the truth, but that is her own decision... * Human once more? Save April's father first and then i will consider it. * I may not be human, but at least I am fortunate enough to have my humanity. * (To Karai) "You are who you choose to be - not what others make you! * "After all of this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." * (to Donatello, about the Pulverizer) "DONATELLO!!!! Does this belong to you?" * "Anger is a dangerous alley Raphael; it clouds your mind. You must learn to control it." (Turtle Temper). * "Rage is a fuel that burns quickly." Gallery See Master Splinter/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Good Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Victims Category:Alive Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Animals Category:The Manipulated Category:Hostages Category:Family to the turtles Category:Running Gags Category:Fathers Category:Good Mutants Category:Ninja Master Category:Mutant Animals